


Will and the Flame

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [36]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Arson, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reasonable Steve Harrington, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: Will does something badass





	Will and the Flame

Somehow, Steve Harrington became Will and Mike’s ride to school. It was mostly an act of neutrality as Nancy and Jonathan started dating openly. Steve wanted to show that he was not only friendly towards Nancy, he was growing exceedingly popular among her brother and his friends. Steve was going to a local community college, but scheduled classes later in the day in order to have time to drive the two boys to school; he always said that the freshman gossip and stories made it easier to go head first into adult life. There was always something worst, he said.

Steve also didn’t mind that Will and Mike were typically at the other’s house by the time school rolled around anyway. He started noticing a pattern– and that certain patterns on clothing seemed to suddenly switch between the boys every time there was a sleepover too– and didn’t say a word. He drove the two boys to high school, music up and letting them hold hands in the back seat.

Friday morning was the day of the in-school pep rally. Instead of deterring attendance, somehow there seemed to be more students flooding for the door than Will and Mike had seen any other day of the school year. Steve pulled up to the drop off line and let them out, wishing them luck in the masses that day. As always, as he drove away, Will and Mike made an effort to walk in separate paths, not letting their hands brush as they did in the backseat of Steve’s car, under his pretend ignorance.

The pep rally was terrible. Dustin fell asleep on Mike’s shoulder, Lucas couldn’t stop sighing every time a cheerleader encouraged the group to be louder, El was deeply confused by the purpose of the whole event– and honestly, so was everyone else. Will was thankful that as soon as the rally was over, the last bell rang and he didn’t have to feign interest in anything else school-related for the next two days. All they had to do was follow the flood of people from the gym bleachers down the hallway and out the front doors again. Just get through the hallways and Mike and Will would be free for the weekend.

“That was the dumbest thing.” Mike said, walking beside Will. “I don’t understand why that is a mandatory event.”

“If they don’t, no one will come.” Will answered, laughing. He pushed the front door open and Mike followed him out. “I know I wouldn’t have.”

“I can’t wait to go home– you’re still coming over for Atari, right?”

“Yeah. I told my mom and I just have to get some stuff before I can sleepover–” Will’s words were lost as his head jerked forward, the words slipping down his throat as he nearly choked on his own tongue.

“Planning a night together, ladies?” A kid that had been pestering Will since the first day of the year struck Will on the back of the head with his open hand, shoving it forward. Will stepped away from him and kept going, head facing forward as the boy made obnoxious kissing sounds after them. Mike wanted to place a hand on Will’s shoulders, but had to resist the urge, walking silently beside him as they approached Steve’s car.

“What was that about?” Steve asked, standing and leaning his elbows on the hood of his car as he watched them approach the passenger side.

“Nothing.” Will sighed, pulling the car door open. “It’s okay.”

“Have a nice night, flamer!” The boy teased, waving at the two of them with a mockingly limp wrist.

“Hey! Watch it!” Steve yelled after him, pointing a stern, albeit nonthreatening finger in his direction. “Screw off!”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Steve.” Mike sighed, throwing his bag in the car. “They do that all the time.”

“I wish they’d shut up just once.” Will grumbled. “I mean, just  _once in their lives_.”

“I’d be happy to teach them a lesson.” Steve offered. Both boys declined and climbed into the back seat. Both boys avoided touching each other by accident.

Mike didn’t want to feed into the souring mood, but he couldn’t help but turn to look at Will, watching his face drop as he twisted the sleeves of his shirt. He stared out the window, his glaring eyes tracking the boy’s movement across the front of the school.

“I hate him.” Will said. “I  _hate_ him.”

“I would too.” Steve agreed. His hand rested on the stick shift but did not change the gear. “High school will pass by soon enough–or at least all those dipshits will graduate soon.”

“I wish they could just disappear in a puff of smoke.” Mike muttered, putting his feet up on the chair in front of him. Steve snorted out a laugh before slapping Mike’s legs down. Will remained still, eyes staring out the window.  His jaw was tight and his nostrils flared as he exhaled audibly through only his nose.

“Steve, do you have your lighter on you?” Will asked. He turned to Steve sharply, his jaw still set.

“Uh, yeah.” Steve began digging through his pockets, clueless.

“And a cigarette?”

“Whoa. Okay. No.” Steve said, turning to stare at Will.

“Steve.” He held his hand out.

“I am not going to endorse this. You are too young!” Steve cried, his hair flopping onto his forehead as he whipped between Will and Mike, who was just as confused. Mike sat silently beside Will, trying to track the strange tension crossing his face. Mike didn’t recognize it.

“Steve!” Will said, his tone impatient. “Now.”

“No!”

“STEVE!” Will came close to a shout, but held his tone back and instead became more indigent, thrusting his hand forward.

“Okay, okay, Christ.” Steve muttered, placing the lighter and a cigarette in Will’s hand before holding his own hands up in surrender. “If the surgeon general has an issue with smoking, I’m allowed to raise concern.”

“Be right back.” Will touched Mike’s hand before he opened the door and marched back towards the school. “Puff of smoke, right?” He winked.

“Will, what are you doing?” Mike hissed, the door slamming before his words could slip through the cracks. “Will!”

“Should I be stopping him?” Steve fretted. “Is he going to smoke that?”

“I don’t think so.” Mike muttered, watching Will stroll up to the long brick wall, leaning on it and foot propped up against it; he had seen that in a movie. “He hates smoking.”

“What is he doing?” Steve placed his hand on the steering wheel like he was about to honk, but the long confused groan coming from his gaping mouth seemed to be enough. Will stood against the school, cigarette placed between his lips and lighter tumbling between his thumb and forefinger. “Oh my god. He’s got the wrong end in his mouth– I have to stop him. Oh my GOD.” Steve grabbed the car handle, but Mike immediately yanked him back.

“That kid’s coming back. Don’t draw attention to Will.  _Please_.”

“He’s going to light the filter!” Steve cried, slapping Mike’s hand away.

“Just wait.” Mike begged.

Will was scanning the space around him, the cigarette flopping between his lips as if he wasn’t at all concerned about it staying there. The boy stepped past Will, about to let him go unnoticed before turning and spitting on his shoes. Will’s face tightened again and his lips pressed into a thin line as the bully walked away. The cigarette fell to his feet. The lighter flicked on in his other hand.

“Holy shit.” Steve breathed. “Holy shit.”

“Steve, start the car.” Mike said quietly, smacking his shoulder. “Steve, do it  _now_.”

Will crept up behind the boy who was laughing to himself and oblivious to his new ensemble: Will and the flame. As if he was picking a flower, Will grabbed the hanging straps from the boy’s bag and held it to the lighter, the plastic and nylon material igniting quickly. It mostly smoked and fizzled, the smell making the boy whip around immediately. Mike couldn’t hear a single word of the altercation, but Will stood under the boy’s nose looking terrifyingly  _bored_. He held up the lighter still in his hand and blew on the flame, it extinguishing in a blink of an eye, nearly startling Mike even from a distance. Will muttered something, his lip curling at the sides before turning and walking back towards them.

Steve had already started the car and was practically driving off before Will sat down.

“Why did you have to use my lucky lighter for arson!” Steve cried, speeding away from the school.

“He got what he deserved.” Will placed the lighter in the front cupholder. “Thank you.”

“What were you thinking?” Mike asked, grabbing Will’s hand and holding it against his chest. He wanted Will to know without words how worried he was. “Will, what the hell?”

“Flamer.” Will whispered. “I hate when they call me that. But if they insist on the name, then that’s what they’re going to get.” He spoke between gritted teeth, his face flushing and hot tears forming in his eyes– the aftermath of his rage dissolving into the real hurt that caused it. He had been pushed one time too many times, literally. The look Mike had seen on Will’s face before was undeniably  _power_ erupting in its most primal form. Anger in Will’s hands was a powerful force; something Mike never knew.

“I’m sorry” Mike took Will in his arms and rested his chin on top of Will’s head. “That guy is a fucking prick. You won’t have to worry about him anymore. I’m sure.”

“Fuck him.” Steve said, thrusting a fist in the air cheerfully.

“Fuck that guy.” Will said loudly against Mike’s shirt.

“That’s the spirit.” Mike kissed his hair and laughed softly.

“Yeah, I’ll light his whole goddamn  _bag_ on fire next time he calls me that.” Will continued, starting to chuckle at his own reaction. His angry flush has turned into embarrassed blushing. It was hopelessly endearing.

“If you do,” Steve said, glancing in the rear view mirror. “Use your  _own_ lighter.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/170173790335/hi-i-just-need-some-sort-of-fic-where-will-does)


End file.
